Will it ever work?
by Aca-Geek
Summary: Beca meets a beautiful redheaded at Barden High School. Will they fall for one another or will it crash and burn. I dont know if it has some TRIGGER WARNING in it, but i will just put a TRIGGER WARNING just to be safe. Vampires in it.
1. Chapter 1

**I am new to creating fanfics so constructive criticism is welcomed. Don't go hard on me **

**Chapter 1**

Beca walked into Barden High School. She was a freshman(this was her first day of course), she was a big loner and didn't like to talk to people very much, she mostly like to keep things to herself.

She found her locker, she quickly opened it, she started putting her books in her locker. When she closed it, she looked around, and quickly noticed a beautiful redhead at the locker next to her. The redhead looked at her for a moment with a puzzled look on her face. Beca thought'**She must've caught me looking. Keep it together Beca. You've got this.** "H-Hi." Beca stuttered out, the redhead chuckled. "Hi, are you a freshman?" the redhead said. It took Beca a minute to realize that she was talking to her.

"Y-Yes. I'm Beca?"The redhead nodded. "Chloe, I'm a Junior." Chloe replied. " Nice to meet you Chloe." Beca smiled. **Yes i have finally stopped stuttering! **"Do you need any help with finding your classes?" Chloe asked. "No I'm good." She said. "Well, just in case you need someone to help you with... basically anything Just text me." Chloe takes Beca's phone from her hand and typed in "Chloe (;" She handed it back to Beca and walked to her first class. **Wow that was easy considering that i have a lack of social skills. **She then walked to her first class: Algebra.

**Oh, just fucking perfect, i hate math**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the good reviews guys! Here is Chapter 2**

_**Chapter 2**_

Beca stayed afterschool to get some help from her teacher. When she finally checked her watch it was 3:55. School ended at 2:20! **Dad is going to kill me! **

She quickly gathered her stuff and ran out of the building.

* * *

When she entered the door, she saw her Dad fuming. Her Dad ran towards her and pinned her up against the wall with a knife in his hand.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN." Beca didn't respond quick enough, her dad made carvings in her arm with the knife he had in his hand, while the other hand was pinning her arms to the wall.

"NEVER BE LATE AGAIN, OR NEXT TIME I WILL DO IT ALL OVER YOU."

He then released her from his grasp. Then starting punching her in the face, giving her a black eye, bruises all over her face, and some blood coming from her lip.

She fell to the floor and started sobbing. Her Dad noticed the quiet sobs then screamed. "YOU PATHETIC, WORTHLESS, UGLY, PIECE OF SHIT!"

Without a moment's hesitation she ran up the stairs to her bedroom, Her Dad followed her into her room. He then caught her and slammed her up against her door and flipped her over, pulled up her shirt that is now revealing her back. He started carving more cuts into her skin. Beca knew she couldn't cry otherwise it would make it worse.

He let go of her and walked out of her room. Once she no longer heard his footsteps, she starting crying, quietly just in case her dad heard her.

She walked over to her bed and slowly started to cry herself to sleep.

* * *

Beca woke up with a huge pain throughout her body. Her shirt drenched in blood. She got up and starting to take a shower.

After Beca took her shower, she put on a long sleeve shirt and some tight black skinny jeans and quietly making her way out the door without her father hearing.

**The next chapter will reveal what Chloe's reaction will be when she finds out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy my aca-people (;**

**CHAPTER 3**

It was 6:00 and Beca just left the house early like she does every morning.

After a long walk to school. She finally makes it there in about 20 minutes. **ThAnk God no one is here this early.**

She then goes into the school because it was already unlocked because she knows that the school opens its doors at 6 am right when she leaves in the morning. She is currently wearing a red and black plaid shirt with grey skinny jeans and purple high top converse.

She quickly goes to her locker and gathers her stuff for her first period which is World History. She then just sits down in front of her locker and just cries

* * *

When it was 8 she went to her first class and sat down in the way back like she usually does because she likes to get away from people as possible. Except for Chloe, She doesn't know why but Beca feels safe around the redhead, plus everytime she sees her, her stomach gets butterflies.

**Only if you knew what you do to me Chloe.**

She then for the rest of the class starts daydreaming about her

* * *

When she walks out of her first class, her phone buzzes. And she gets as text from the girl that's been consuming her mind since they met.

_Chloe: Want to hangout afterschool? _

She thought about it carefully. Surely her dad is going to beat her for being late, **Chloe is worth it. **Because quickly texted Chloe back.

_Beca: Ummm... Sure that sounds great._

* * *

CHLOE'S POV

There was a reason why she wanted to hangout with Beca today. She wanted to get to know her. I want to get to know her so badly. Like what makes her happy and maybe what makes her nervous and stuff like that so she can help Beca.

* * *

BECA's POV

After school ended, Beca quickly went to the bathroom because she had to be fast because she knew Chloe was waiting for her by their lockers.

Luckily, no one was in the bathroom. She quickly pulled up her sleeves to examine the cuts and bruises her Dad gave her the previous day. She thought **Oh I'm gonna get it today. But Chloe is worth it by far. **She pulled down her sleeves and started walking towards their lockers.

* * *

Beca stepped into Chloe's car and they started going to their house. Because sat in the passenger seat but usually she would sit in the back but Baca wanted to be close Chloe.

When they got to Chloe's house they went up to her room silently,

Chloe then broke the silence and asked "So how was school?"

"I-It w-was g-good." Beca replied stuttering which didn't go unnoticed by the redhead. "Hey are you okay?" Chloe said while walking towards Beca.

When she stopped she was right in her personal space.

**OMG she has such beautiful eyes. **

Beca realized she was staring at not only herr eyed but her body as blushed at the closeness. She can feels her cheeks heating up. She quickly averted her gaze from the gorgeous woman in front of her.

Chloe smirked knowingly, finally realizing what's happening. **I knew Beca had a crush on me!**

Beca was now staring at the floor not daring to look st the redhead because she knows now that she blushed.

Beca then started to feel a heat growing in between her legs.

**Oh shit. **She thought.

"Y-yeah, I'm ummm f-fine." Beca finally said.

Chloe put a hand on Beca's arm and started rubbing up and down on it.

"Alright, but you can always talk to me." Chloe said with a wink.

When Chloe winked at Beca, she could feel the heat growing between her legs. She is craving the touch of Chloe's skin against her's.

But she can't act on it.

Chloe then pulled back her hand agonizingly slowly while brushing her fingertips against Beca's thigh.

Chloe gave Be a a hug, at first tensed by her touch she began to loosen her tension.

"Do you want a drink or something." Chloe asked politely.

"Do you want to watch some movies, maybe? Possibly? I don't know, it's

J-just an idea?" Beca stuttered out.

"Sure, I will go heat up some popcorn." Chloe said while exiting the room and closing the door behind her.

When she knew Chloe was gone, she let out a breath she didn't know she was even holding.

Chloe put the popcorn in the microwave and quickly grabbed 2 sodas from downstairs in the basement, thanks to her vampire hearing she heard the microwave go off on the floor above her, she used her vampire speed to zoom to the microwave and tAke out the popcorn and she put the popcorn in a bowl and poured the sodas in the cups.

"Beca, come downstairs I'm going to put the movie on in the living room!" Chloe called up the stairs.

Beca heard Chloe call her down and rushed downstairs, she went so fast that she fell down the stairs, of course Chloe heard it even though it was sorta quiet, she used her vampire speed to rush to Beca's side. "Are you okay,Becs?!"

"I-I think so."

Chloe picked up the brunette and carried her over to the couch.

"You didn't have to do that." Beca said still in Chloe's arms.

Chloe gently put the brunette on the couch and walked over to retrieve their popcorn and sodas.

"What do you wanna watch, I was going to pick one against your will, but, since you just fell down the stairs you should pick the movie." Chloe explained.

"Ok, how about we watch... The Heat!"

"I've never seen that before, everyone is talking about it though." CHLOE stated.

"Your gonna love it, it's hilarious. I've seen A LOT of movies, I usually spend all of my free time listening to music and watching tv." Beca said.

"I'm excited." CHLOE said as she pressed play.

Beca was currently standing up even though the redhead put her on the couch because Beca did not know where to sit. Chloe was lying on the couch, taking up most of the space. Beca hesitantly took the seat that was not covered by the redhead's body.

While Chloe was watching the movie, Beca was not, she was staring at the blue eyed beauty snuggled up to her side. When she laughed at most of the language that took place in the movie Beca felt instantly happier, she loved when Chloe laughed, it was the best thing she has ever heard in her life.

By the time the credits rolled in they were both asleep.

* * *

When Beca woke up, somehow she was laying down completely covering the whole entire couch with Chloe on top of her completely. Chloe 's head muzzled into Beca's neck. But Chloe's leg was against Beca's center. She realized that when Chloe stirred for a second and pushed her leg up against Beca's center. Beca's breath hitched when she felt the heat go back to in between her legs like before.

Beca checked the time. **Its 10! Did I really sleep that late?! I'm totally screwed.**

**In the next chapter we will find out her Dad's reaction. I can already tell it's going to be horrid.**

**Suspense**


End file.
